devil_survivor_2_the_animationfandomcom-20200214-history
Daichi Shijima
'Daichi Shijima '''is a classmate and childhood best friend of Hibiki. Character Outline Appearance Daichi is a young man with stylish brown hair and eyes. He wears his gray school uniform with black chemise collar shirt with plain blue neck tie, yellow scarf, and yellow shoes. When he was young, Daichi wears brown jacket with orange shirt underneath and the yellow scarf that he is still wearing at the present. Personality Like his best friend, Daichi is cheerful and laid back person. He likes to tease or joking to lighten the mood around him. Despite being spineless, he is very loyal to his friends and will cast away his cowardice in a blink of an eye whenever his friends is in danger to help them. He seems to be a slacker as he's doing poorly in school and like Hibiki, is unsure about his future due to his lack of confidence of his own worth. Plot Overview History During his childhood, Daichi protected Hibiki from being bullied, not caring even if he's going to get bullied as well since he believes that Hibiki has done nothing wrong, promising that he will beat up those who bullied Hibiki, surprising the latter. Ever since then, both started to become best friends and through this interaction that Hibiki began to become brighter child. Hibiki often helps Daichi with his studies that the latter comments Hibiki's teaching method is much easier to understand than the teacher. When they first entered high school, Daichi has studied hard so he could get into the same high school as Hibiki. During their first day, he cheerfully said that he won't study for a long time, making Hibiki reminds him that the education in their new school is much more difficult and he needs to study hard again eventually, though Daichi just slack it off. Hibiki, whose parents are strict and told him to choose his friends wisely, asked Daichi what he will do now that he's a high school student. Daichi cheerfully answered that he wants to spend the springtime of their lives and asked Hibiki back what he will do. Hibiki decides to ignore what his father told him and continue to befriend Daichi, replied that he also intend to do the same, making both friends laughed. 1st Day, Sunday Melancholy Daichi apologizes to Hibiki for making him wait for his mock exam to finish. He asked how his exam is, which Hibiki calmly answers that he don't know. Realizing that Hibiki is doing well with his exam since he is smart, he expresses his helplessness, saying he is done for despite Hibiki's encouragement that he'll do well if he tries harder. Hibiki asked what he will do once he graduated from high school. Daichi is unsure what he will do and only want to have fun, stating that working is for losers. Changing the subject, Daichi introduced Hibiki a popular website called Nicaea and both registered into it out of curiousity. At station, while waiting for train, Daichi noticed their schoolmate, Io Nitta from class C, telling Hibiki how he wants to become friends with her and comments that she's cute. Hibiki, who didn't find her attractive, doesn't think so, making Daichi comments that something is wrong with him as man, though Hibiki counters that she's Daichi's type. They then received videos from Nicaea, showing each other's death, scaring Daichi who then convincing himself that it's just a joke. Shortly after, an earthquake occurs, causing the incoming train to derailed and struck both of them like the death clip has shown. When he wakes up, he is horrified to find the station in mess. His fear is furthered when a group of demons, Kobold, appears and eats nearby people. Io, who turns out to have survived, summoned her demon, Ogre, when one of the Kobolds approaching her. Followin her, Daichi summoned his own demon, Poltergeist and defeated two Kobolds. While Ogre holding the Kobolds, the three escaped from the station. Daichi contacts his mother, telling her that he's in Shibuya with Hibiki, but soon the phone line is cut off due to electricity outrage. Daichi informs Hibiki that their family have evacuated. With nowhere else to go and communication line unavailable, the three decides to go to Io's house in Ariake and stick together until they know more about the Demon Summoning App that has been forcefully downloaded into their cell phones. In Shimbashi, a creature called Dubhe appears and kills every people in the area. To save Hibiki and Io, Daichi rides a truck and drives forward towards Dubhe. Hibiki, who received his death clip, telling him to stop, but Daichi already drives and as the truck hit Dubhe, it explodes. After Hibiki defeated Dubhe with his demon, Byakko, Daichi turns out to have been saved by Io's new demon, Pixie just before the truck hits Dubhe. Their relief didn't last long as an organization called JP's placing them under arrest and they are taken to the Diet Building where JP's base is located underneath it. Daichi and Io is taken into a room while Hibiki is taken to meet JP's chief, Yamato Hotsuin. Daichi tries to assure Io that everything will be alright and it's just a misunderstanding, but found himself unable to get rid of his own worries, wondering what will happen to them. 2nd Day, Monday's Turmoil Daichi, Hibiki, and Io, are taken back to their house after Hibiki made a deal with JP's that will consider cooperating if Daichi and Io are freed, much to Daichi's protest who tells Hibiki that just because he's good at studying, it doesn't mean he needs to be good at fighting as well. They reached the Rainbow Bridge to find the way cannot be used and instead taken to a nearby shelter. Daichi asks Makoto that JP's can evacuate the civilians, but when Makoto explains that JP's has its own purpose and not like police or firemen, Daichi accuses them that they are being selfish. A group of Itsumades attacks the shelter while Hibiki is getting some drinks. He intended to assist Hibiki fighting the demons, but cannot because Poltergeist is under repair and refuses to leave him. Daichi asks why Hibiki needs to be the one to fight them since they are supposed to be normal high school students, in which Hibiki answers that turning back from the fight will only leading him to regret. After the Itsumades are defeated, seeing how much Hibiki struggles, Daichi decides to join JP's with Hibiki and Io and is tasked to go to Osaka to find their missing head scientist, Fumi Kanno. During their way to Osaka, Daichi enters a demon auction and bought two new demons, Obariyon and Agathion. In Osaka, they are welcomed by Hinako Kujo and Keita Wakui, though the latter is less welcoming that the former. They are taken to Fumi's room to find some clues regarding her whereabouts. While looking, Daichi wonders since they have became summoners, will there be any jobs that will require their powers. At JP's Osaka branch base, a hacker attacks their security systems, and Hinako received Keita's death clip, prompting the summoners to go to the Festival Gate where Keita and the hacker are. Daichi summoned his new demons to assist Byakko fighting against demons that summoned by the hacker, but found that his demons are weak and easily defeated. Hibiki then tells him to protect Io and find the hacker with her. When they find the hacker, who turns out to be none other but Fumi herself, Daichi is unconvinced to use Poltergeist, so Io summons Ogre to catch the hacker, but quickly defeated by Botis. As Io is captured, Daichi hides, panicking what should he do, but then glad when Berserker saved her. Byakko and Berserker worked together to defeat Botis as Daichi breaks Fumi's machine to stop the hacking. However, the situation didn't last long as Botis reappears and unleashes Ziodyne, nearly destroying the place. Daichi pushes Fumi and himself as the attack is unleashed, saving both of them. Merak appears in Osaka once the barrier has been destroyed. Daichi wanted to help Hibiki to fight, but is not allowed because his demons' level are too weak and instead joins the medical team. When the medical team are annihilated, leaving only him alone as survivor, he calls Hibiki, telling to run and ignores JP's orders, but Yamato cut his phone line, cutting his communication with Hibiki. After Merak is defeated, he is relieved to know that Hibiki has defeated Merak. 3rd Day, Tuesday's Disquet Daichi and Io snuck into train that go to Nagoya with Makoto's help in order to find Hibiki, wondering why Hibiki left them. They then received Hibiki's death clip, further worrying them. Both arrived in a park, finding the insurgents stole foods from JP's and distribute it to civillians. A swarm of Legions attacking the park. Daichi summons Obariyon and Agathion to fight them, but they are defeated like last time, leaving Io's Kikuri-Hime to defeat it. He then summons Poltergeist to extinguish the fire. Another swarm of Legions appears, but Hibiki, with his new demon, defeats them all easily, much to Daichi and Io's relief. However, before they can warn them about his death clip, Hibiki retreats. Seeing the insurgent knows Hibiki, Daichi and Io demands him to take them to where Hibiki is. At JP's Nagoya base, he and Io are finally reunited with Hibiki, who apologized for worrying them. They then tells Hibiki about his death clip and urges him to go back to Tokyo with them, but Hibiki refuses because Septentrione will appear soon. Daichi reminds him that the death clip is guaranteed to happen and they can't prevent it back at Osaka, but Hibiki still refused, frustrating Daichi who decides that he will protect him as he could never leave his childhood friend and more people is better than alone. Their moment is interrupted by a fight between Caith Sith and Neko Shogun, who are summoned by Nagoya JP's summoners, Airi Ban and Jungo Torii, against Hagen and Orcus, belongs to Ronaldo Kuriki and Yuzuru "Joe" Akie. Things turns to worse when the third Septentrione, Phecda, appears. As Phecda defeats all of their demons, Daichi recognizes Phecda's beam as the same one on the death clip that will kill Hibiki. Daichi can only watch as Phecda prepares to fire its beam towards defenseless Hibiki, but in the nick of time, Yamato arrives and defeats Phecda with his demon, Cerberus. 4th Day, Wednesday's Changes JP's is having a physical check up for all staffs, including him. In men's changing room, Daichi intended to apologize for unable to help Hibiki yesterday despite promising to protect him, but lost at words and said it was nothing. Hibiki, however, realized what he intended to say and thanked him for coming for him since he will be in big trouble if he and Io didn't came. Daichi, happy to know that he had helped him, resolves that they will defeat the Septentriones. Later after, Daichi intends to peek on Io's physical check up, but is hesitant on doing so. Joe, who realizes his intention, cheerfully tried to open the door with excuse it was a "mistake", and Daichi immediately stops him. Hibiki notices them and asks what's wrong. Daichi denies anything, while Joe says that they are having a scientific research. Unfortunately, Io opens the door right after he said those words, facing the three and realized that they are going to peek. Daichi and Hibiki blames Joe for everything, but Joe has already run away, leaving only him and Hibiki to be scolded by Io. Afterwards, he protest against Joe for leaving them and then tried to explain to Airi what actually happened in attempt to calm her down when the latter revealed that she's also in the same room as Io. The plan against Megrez is put in motion. He, Hibiki, and Io are assigned to protect Osaka with Hinako, who survived from the previous battle against Merak. At the harbor, while waiting for Megrez to surfacing, Hibiki tells Daichi to hide, but Daichi refuses, insisting that he's also a chosen summoner and resolves he will summon a strong demon to fight. Hinako intended to help him using the Summoning App in the right way, but Daichi won't let her see his phone. When Megrez finally surfacing, he and Hinako are fazed by Hibiki and Io's teamwork. Not wanting to be left out, Daichi summoned a new demon, Heqet. However, when Heqet sees Megrez, she immediately returns into Daichi's cell phone out of fear, prompting Daichi to summon Obariyon, but Obariyon was also too scared to fight and clings into Daichi. As Megrez attacks and make its way to Tsuutenkaku, Daichi rides in a car with Hinako to attack Megrez from behind while Hibiki and Io attacks from Izuo. After Megrez is defeated, he and Io mourns for Ronaldo, Otome, and Joe's death. 5th Day, Thursday's Shock He and Io enters Hibiki's room to discuss their next move, but is surprised to find Alcor with him, making them panicked. Daichi immediately became cautious and accuses Alcor as a demon trying to kill Hibiki, leaving Hibiki no choice but to explain the whole thing and convinced both of them to keep it as a secret and that even though Alcor is a Septentrione, he is not an enemy that they need to defeat, asking Daichi to trust him until he can make the right judgment. Even though still in doubt, Daichi agrees to Hibiki's request and comments how close Hibiki is with Alcor. When Hibiki left to observe the plan against Alioth, he and Io stays in his room to watch over Alcor since they can't leave him be. At night, Yamato gathers all the surviving summoners for a dinner, though Daichi and the others are reluctant to eat. Yamato then reveals that the invasion will be over within two more days, making them glad and happy for a moment until Yamato also reveals his plan to recreate the world based of merit using Polaris' power, telling them to think it through for a while night and warns them that they may die if they disobey him. 6th Day, Friday's Partings Daichi, Hibiki, and Io are suprised to find Alcor serving them breakfast in the morning, wondering is Alcor really a Septentrione. He and Hibiki are at first hesitant to eat it until Io tried and complimented how good it is. Daichi also tries the food and shocked to know that Io is telling the truth. He suggests to share the breakfast with everyone without telling that Alcor was the one who cooked it, teasing Alcor that if they knew Alcor is here he might becoming a test subject for JP's. When Hibiki and Io tells each other they'll survive together, he interrupts saying that he will do his best as well. He and the rest of the summoners gathers at JP's command center, except for Io whom he thought is with Hibiki. They are shocked to know that Io will become a sacrifice for Lugh in order to defeat the sixth Septentrione, Mizar. He suggests that they could just go out and fight all of the Mizar, but this is impossible. As Io is possessed by Lugh, he and the others received Io's death clip, which horrified Daichi, prompting him to beg Makoto and Yamato to stop, but his words fell on deaf ears as he laments why it has to be Io, accusing that JP's only want to save themselves. Out of rage, he attempts to punch Yamato, but the latter easily dodge and choked him in response until Lugh, who has possessed Io's body, arrives near the Diet Building, letting him go. He could only watch as Hibiki tries to stop Lugh and save Io. Afterwards, he, Io, and Hinako visits Hibiki who is unconscious in ICU. He blames himself for unable to help his friends, wishing for stronger power. 7th Day, Saturday's Variances In the morning, Hinako greets Daichi and Airi, asking how Hibiki is, but none of them answer, making her conclude that he is still unconscious. Daichi says that it's better that way since he doesn't want to force Hibiki more than he already had, which both Airi and Hinako agrees. are trying to look for stronger demons from the demon auctions, but unable to find anything stronger than they already have. Hinako tells them that the limit of their demons depends on their own strength, making Daichi thinks that he is weak. Airi expresses her surprise that Daichi manages to survive this far unharmed and teases him that she will protect him with Lorelei when the time comes, much to Daichi's annoyance. They are interrupted by Jungo and Io's arrival who made chawanmushi for them. The five of them then properly introduced themselves, making Daichi happy and decides to celebrate by becoming friends. They then exchanges e-mail addresses as proof of their newfound friendship. However, just as they done, each of them received death clip of other four, and the seventh Septentrione, Benetnasch, appears. Resolved to keep fighting and overcome their death clip, they all set to fight Benetnasch. He summons Heqet along with the other summoners who summoned their own demons and able to inflict damages on Benetnasch until it splits and unleashes sound waves that forcefully sending back their demons into their phones, leaving them defenseless. He, Io, Hinako, and Makoto runs from Benetnasch's attacks. While covering from an explosion, Hinako falls to a whole, surrounded by Dubhes. Daichi intended to help her, but Hinako tells him to protect Io, telling him that it's her last wish. Daichi could only watch as Hinako is killed by Dubhes explosion. Benetnasch launches another attack towards them and about to explode, but Hibiki arrives on time to save them with Suzaku. Struck by his friends' death, Hibiki attacks Benetnasch with Shakko's power alongside Yamato, while Daichi, Io, and Makoto could only watch. Frustrated that he cannot help his friend when needed, Daichi finally able to summon a powerful demon that was even stronger than both Yamato's Baal and Makoto's Pallas Athena, Jack Frost, helping Hibiki and Yamato by stopping and deflecting Benetnasch's attack right before their magic barriers are destroyed. Daichi believes that there's still hope since they are still alive and continues to order Jack Frost to attack with Hibiki's support. With Jack Frost, aided by Hibiki, begins to corner Benetnasch, both finally expose its core, allowing Yamato to destroy it with his remaining magical power, killing the Septentrione for good. Last Day, Sunday's Fruitions Daichi is shocked to hear that if Yamato has his way, the order of the world will completely turn into meritocracy like the world was always that way. Daichi refuses to accept such a world. He tries to talk Hibiki out of stopping Yamato and Alcor, knowing how strong they are and thinks Hibiki would be killed if he goes, but Hibiki persists that he must keep his promise with Yamato to stop him if he disagree with him. Makoto, who received Yamato's death clip, intends to go to help him as she apologizes to the three of them for what she had done under Yamato's order. He could only watch as Makoto departs to help Yamato. He and Io follows Hibiki to Tokyo Tower where Yamato and Alcor supposed to fight just as the path to Polaris is opened and arrives on time to save Hibiki from Nebiros and Zaou Gongen with Jack Frost and Kikuri-Hime. Hibiki informs them of Alcor's death, much to the disblieve of Daichi since Alcor is a Septentrione and he set up his mind that he won't follow Yamato, calling him a monster. He urges to Hibiki to go while he and Io holds off Nebiros and Zaou Gongen. When Hibiki refused, he tells him that while he really wishes to be together with him, he knows it would be impossible with the way they are now and confident that they cannot stop Yamato, telling Hibiki that he is their hope. As Hibiki reaches the terminal, he and Io are engulfed by the Void, but still telling Hibiki to go. As the Void started to engulf most of them, his memories of Hibiki begins to fade away, but he still remembers him as his best friend. He started to forget who he is and how this is happening with vague feeling of fear and anguish before being engulfed completely, killing him. Once the world is restored by Polaris through Hibiki's wish, Daichi is revived and greets Hibiki after finishing his mock exam like he did in the first episode. Both then discussing their future and he is surprised to hear Hibiki being more optimistic than usual. He then introduced Hibiki to Nicaea website (which is different from the one created by Alcor) and registered into it out of curiosity. At the subway, he notices Io and states how he wants to be her friend, prompting Hibiki to call out for Io, shocking Daichi who is not prepared. Io then approaches them, expressing her susprise. Daichi immediately explains that he doesn't mean to flirt, but Hibiki teases otherwise. Io agrees to become friends with them. He and Io then surprises to see Hibiki suddenly crying and asks is he okay, which the latter replies that he somehow feels happy. The three then leaves the station, but once getting out, Hibiki stops his track and is in daze, making him and Io worries again, thinking he doesn't feel well. Hibiki, who finally remembers the seven days of battle that they had experienced, runs out to the Diet Building, leaving the bewhildered Daichi and Io. Relationships Hibiki Kuze Hibiki is Daichi's childhood friend and the closest person to him. Both cares for each other deeply and willing to help to the point of being suicidal for the sake of one another. Hibiki always concern for Daichi's well-being and preferred him to stay out of the way out of worry that he will drag Daichi into more dangers. Whenever Daichi feels helpless for unable to help Hibiki in any way, Hibiki always appreciates Daichi's efforts and cheered him. Daichi, in return, is very loyal to Hibiki and would cast aside his own fear in order to protect his best friend, trying his best to get him out of harm's way and avoid battle. He refuses to leave him fighting alone and will always stand by his side despite his own weaknesses compare to Hibiki who is clearly more capable. Io Nitta Io is Daichi's schoolmate. Daichi is one of male students who admires her for her looks and brains, and wished to be her friend, something that came true once Septentriones invasion started. He seems to develop a slight crush on her, commenting how cute she is and attempted to peek on her during physical check up. Io, however, doesn't return this feeling due to her growing attachment towards Hibiki and only view him as a friend. Both are quite close with each other and always work together, mainly whenever Hibiki is involved. Daichi really cares for Io, and expresses his anger upon knowing she will be sacrificed to defeat Mizar, knowing well that Io is actually afraid. He even going as far as lashing out at Makoto and attempted to beat up Yamato for his decision. Demons Daichi is the weakest summoner in the series. Unlike other summoners who summoned middle or high-class demons capable in combat, most of Daichi's demons that he has summoned are lower class and doesn't do any significant damage or even none at all (since most are too afraid to fight and running away). However, during the fight with Benetnasch, Daichi finally became strong enough to summon a high class demon. *'Poltergeist: 'Daichi's first demon. Even though the damage it inflicts is not that strong, it's long enough to buy times for Daichi, Hibiki, and Io to escape. It focuses on ice-based magic element. *'Obariyon: 'Daichi's second demon that he had bought in demon auction. Like Agathion and Heqet, it never fights since it was too afraid by its enemies and usually clinging or hiding behind Daichi. *'Agathion: ' Daichi's third demon that he had bought in demon auction with Obariyon. Like Obariyon and Heqet, it never fights since it was too afraid by its enemies and runs away. *'Heqet: 'Daichi's fourth demon that he summoned during the battle with Megrez, but immediately returned to Daichi's cell phone once seeing Megrez's big size. However, it finally shows some courage to fight during the battle with Benetnasch. It uses ice-based magic element to attack. *'Jack Frost: '''Daichi's strongest demon. It was first summoned during the fight with Benetnasch. According to Makoto, Jack Frost is stronger than both Baal and Pallas Athena. It balances both physical and magical attack; has powerful strength that managed to deflect Benetnasch's attack and push it down and uses ice-based magic element. Trivia *He is the only character in the series to have two death clips in one day. *His favorite food is yakiniku. *What he wants to do the most are driving and snow boarding. *His favorite brands are Aberzombie and Fetch. *His ideal bride is someone who is sexy or cute. *His ideal wedding is to invite all of his friends, and travelling around the world for a whole week during honeymoon. *His favorite character is Pico. Category:Character Category:Male Characters